Star Wishes and Paupu Kisses
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: SK! Sora is walking the beach of destiny islands, singing a song he had written for Kairi years ago. When she hears him, well... fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the video game, but I do own the song written in this story, so DO NOT STEAL IT!

Hey all you freaks! All you KH freaks that is… anyways, this is going to be two chapters long, and I will update soon! Cool…. Well enjoy!-Tina

_Kairi… how long has it been since I've really talked to you? Yes, we have mumbled about things here and there since I have returned, but not about our… or my… true feelings… is it one-sided? Is it two? I don't know. All I know is that I love you, and nothing will ever change that… not even your rejection, which I hope I never get… Kairi Kairi Kairi…You are all I think about, and I will never leave you again…_ A small tear dripped down Sora's cheek. He wiped it away quickly, and glanced around to see if anyone had seen it. But there was no one there. The soft grains of sand that had comforted him many times before were doing it again. The granulate shards of earth seemed to whisper at him as he moved his feet. He gazed out into the multi-colored ocean, a reflection of the spectrum of watercolors above him, and sighed deeply. _Too long has it been since I've seen this ocean, tasted the salt water on my lips, or heard the rush of the waves on the shore. Too long…too long since I've held you…since I've touched you…since I've looked into your eyes…_ A song he had once written about her flashed into his mind. He opened his mouth slightly, and recited it aloud.

**_I'm the shoulder you cry on,_**

_**I'm the wind in your hair,**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart,**_

_**And you know I'm always there.**_

_**I'm the sun in your sky,**_

_**I'm the rock which you stand,**_

_**If you trust in me I'll trust in you,**_

_**Just take me by the hand.**_

_**For you I would die,**_

_**Again and Again.**_

_**For you I would fight,**_

_**'Till I draw my last breath.**_

_**For you I would trust,**_

_**In heaven above,**_

_**To you I will give,**_

_**Every ounce of my love.**_

_**I'm the door to your life,**_

_**And you're the light of my soul,**_

_**I'm the person who'll be there,**_

_**When you need someone to hold.**_

_**I'm the protector in your storm,**_

_**I'm the wave in your see,**_

_**You're the love of my life,**_

_**And can always count on me.**_

He smiled slightly, conjuring up memories from long ago. Watching sunsets… fishing in the ocean… drawing a certain picture…

"Sora?" a small voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He turned slowly, his eyes locking onto a cinnamon haired teenager, who was about five inches shorter than himself.

"What was that?" Kairi questioned, her head tilting slightly. Sora grinned.

"Oh… nothing… just something I wrote a long time ago…"

"For who?" she countered, questions burning fiercely in her lavender eyes. Sora let out a nervous giggle, and cleared his throat.

"Uh… no one… just… just wrote it…" he finished lamely, glancing at her to see if she believed him. One of her eyebrows was raised, her arms crossed, and her hip was tilted slightly to the right.

"No one?" she asked disbelievingly. Sora nodded. She turned away suddenly, and walked slowly back to her house. After a few steps, however, she pivoted to face him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Go to the Secret Place, Sora! Maybe you'll like what you find! Or maybe… maybe you won't even care…" she shouted, and sprinted back to her house, covering her face with her hands. Sora just stood, dumbfounded. _Ok… what the hell just happened? Did I lose her for good? I hope to God I didn't… Secret place… she said the Secret Place… I'll have a look…_ Sora jogged quickly to the cave, his heart racing. When he entered the small opeing, he remembered the picture he had drawn when he was fourteen… a paupu fruit clutched in his hand, offering it to Kairi…_Wait, she saw that? Crap!_ He ambled slowly over to the picture, dreading what he was to see. When he finally mustered up the courage to look, his eyes widened, and he leapt back, alarmed. Her picture was holding out a paupu out to him as well. _Holy Crap! She does love me! I might have ruined it! There is no time to lose! _ He dashed out of the cave, and sprinted as fast as he could toward Kairi's house. By now, small stars winked at him from above. _Star… If you can hear me… please, please make Kairi love me… my one wish… _He whispered to the first one he saw. When he reached the door to Kairi's hut, he panted loudly, and knocked.

"Who is it? Oh, hello Sora. Kairi is in her room. She looked very upset when she came in… do you know why?" Kairi's mom eyed him suspiciously. Sora nodded.

"Can… I go… see her please?" he gasped. Kairi's mom admitted his entry, and he ran up the stairs to Kairi's bedroom.

Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Anyways, please look for my next chapter of this story, and read all myother ones too! R&R! but no flames! - Tina


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the song in this story, so DO NOT STEAL IT! Hehe…

Hey everyone! My name is Tina, and I absolutely LOVE Kingdom hearts! I am an avid S+K fan, and have a thing for Roxas and Namine too! Anyways, I would be thrilled and I mean, THRILLED! If you would R&R my stories, but NO FLAMES! So… oh yeah! Please fill me in on what happens between Sora and Kairi in the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. My parents won't let me play it, and I NEED TO KNOW! Thanks! Luv ya, Brittany!

-Tina. :-0

Last chapter: "Can I go see her please?" Kairi's mom admitted his entry, and he ran upstairs to Kairi's bedroom.

……………………… ………….?

When Sora reached the door, he huffed a bit, still tired from running all the way to Kairi's house, and tried to regain composure. After a bit of gasping, he knocked, and called loudly.

"Kairi? KAIRI? Can I come in?" he heard a sniffle from the other side of the door. He winced at the pain he had caused her.

"…Fine…" her sharp tone cut through the door. Sora sighed with relief. It wasn't a happy remark, but I wasn't a rejection, either. He opened the door slowly, and walked inside. Kairi had tried to hide the tissues she had been using, but he could see some poking out from under the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy. Sora glanced at her as he sat down next to her on the mattress, but she wouldn't make eye contact. After a few moments of silence, Kairi finally spoke.

"Did… did you look?" was all she could manage to utter. Sora nodded.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, still trying to get her to look at him. She laughed sourly, and smacked her open palm to her forehead.

"No, Sora! I didn't mean it at all! I just drew it for the heck of it!" she was obviously still ticked off. Sora was about to respond, when she cut in, a bit calmer.

"What about the song?" she scooted a bit closer to him.

"It… it was for you." He did the same.

"Was?" closer.

"Is." Closer.

"How does the last verse go, again?" she asked giggling, now almost on top of him. She laid a dainty hand on his. Sora grinned, an recited it from memory.

**_"I'm the protector in your storm,_**

_**I'm the wave in your sea,**_

_**You're the love of my life,**_

_**And can always count on me."**_

Kairi grinned, and batted her long eyelashes.

"I'm the love of your life?" she asked, blushing a bit. Sora nodded slightly, and cupped his hands around her cheeks.

"Kairi, I love you, and I will never stop. Please forgive me…" She tilted his chin up to look into her lavender eyes.

"Sora… there is no need to be forgiven." Kairi pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sora grinned underneath her mouth, and laid his hands on her waist. He slipped his tongue into her parted mouth, and tasted her, something he had only dreamt of before. She copied this gesture, stroking his wild, chestnut hair. When they finally broke the kiss, which could have lasted several minutes, hours, or perhaps sunlit days, they smiled, and hugged. All of a sudden, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand.

"Come on!" she yelped, and pulled him to his feet. They ran out of her house, down the shore, and to a familiar tree.

"Recognize this, Sora?" Kairi asked, climbing up a limb, and reaching for a star-shaped fruit. Sora grinned and nodded.

"Ya. We climbed it like a thousand times!" when Kairi came back down, she ripped the fruit in half, and gave a section to Sora.

"Ready?" she smiled mischievously. Sora nodded. They brought the Paupu to their lover's mouth, and took a bite at the same time. As the sweet juice flowed from the center of the delicious fruit, a look appeared on Kairi's face that Sora had seen many times directed at him. He swallowed the juice, and became aware of a feeling like no other. Love. Not a friendship love. A deeper, stronger love. Swiftly, Kairi pulled him close, whispering.

"**_You're the protector in my storm,_**

_**You're the wave in my sea,**_

_**You're the love of my life,**_

_**And forever this shall be."**_

****Sora closed the gap between their lips, the taste of her mouth outweighing the delectable juices of the paupu. As the milky way shone out from above, a single star shot over the horizon, it's wish fulfilled.


End file.
